taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteCatsRule/Bad Blood
Here are the lyrics to bad blood; 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was OG like D.O.C., remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you, but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No, I don't fear no more Better yet, respect ain't quite sincere no more Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve 'em You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need ya Follow procedure, remember? Oh, wait, you got amnesia It was my season for battle wounds Battle scars, body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve 'em You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (You forgive, you forget, but you never let it go) Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts If you love like that, blood runs cold 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve 'em You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve 'em You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! ~The Fearless CuteCatsRule Category:Blog posts